Humiliation
by roanna
Summary: What will you do if someone cold-blooded like Jinno-sensei and Natsume Hyuuga humiliate themselves in front of everyone? Will you laugh or cry? One-shot!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. Enjoy my one-shot story!**

**.  
**

**Humiliation**

**.  
**

_**In the kitchen (Lunch time)**_

"Will I be able to make this cake?" A girl with pink curly hair sighed.

"You are not the Anna that I knew. You sure give up so fast." A girl with blue straight hair said.

"It's the fifth time that I tried to make this strawberry short cake! It's too hard to make it successful with your wonder potion you know." Anna complained.

_Ding_

"Hey, let's take a look at the oven, it's already finished." Nonoko said.

"Okay… I hope we do not fail this time."

When they opened the oven, a light came out and they smelled something good. Anna pulled the baking pan and examined the cake. It is perfectly baked. They grinned and take it out of the pan, let it cool, sliced it and poured a cream and strawberry on it.

"It's done!" Anna said happily.

"We should go back to class now Anna, let it cool there." Nonoko said.

"Okay, I'll get back to take it after class!" Anna said. They set aside the cake and left the room.

.

* * *

.

Meanwhile, Koko, a blonde boy with a grin plastered on his face, followed the smell of a cake. After all, he just ate his lunch, and he badly needs a dessert. When he spotted the room, he opened the door and entered it. He saw a very delicious looking strawberry short cake. He drooled and took a knife.

"One slice wouldn't hurt!" Koko said.

He finished his cake. "That was delicious! I wanna eat some more, too bad it's time for class."

He left the room with a full stomach.

.

* * *

.

_**In the classroom…**_

"Inchou have you seen Natsume?" A blonde boy with a rabbit asked.

"Nope. Maybe he's wondering around in the school Ruka-kun." Yuu replied, the class president of their class.

"Hello everyone! Good day isn't it?" A girl with brown hair exclaimed.

"Mikan-chan! We were waiting for you! We have lots of things to tell you." Anna said.

"Has anyone seen Koko? After eating lunch he said he'll walk around and feel some fresh air and he'll be back before the class starts." Kitsuneme said.

"Do you miss me that much Kitsu?" Koko asked still has that grin on his face.

"Yes buddy! You know how much I looooove you!" Kitsuneme said.

"You two are disgusting. Get a room will you?" A girl with black hair and violet eyes said with disgusted face.

"Hotaru you meanie. They just want to show to us how much they care for each other, like we do!" Mikan said.

"Who's the gay?" asked a bald boy.

"I bet it's Koko!" a girl with short green curly hair said.

"You're wrong Permy. It's me." Kitsuneme said with expressionless face.

They all laughed at Kitsuneme.

PROOOOOOOOOOOOOT!

"What the! Who was that?" Sumire said, glaring at everyone.

"Hey Koko, read their minds. Tell us who just farted." Hotaru pointed her baka gun to Koko, making him shiver. He is not speaking. Hotaru's eyes narrowed, then she fired her baka gun at Koko ten times, making him lose consciousness. Everyone's eyes were wide.

"Koko! Are you still alive? KOKOOOOO! Answer us!" Mikan shook Koko. "Why did you do that Hotaru!"

"Hm. Why don't you ask Koko." Hotaru said while cleaning her baka gun.

"Guys! Koko's alive!" Yuu shouted.

"AHHH where am I? Is this heaven? Why is everything shining?" Koko asked.

Hotaru pointed her baka cannon at Koko. She is glaring at him and giving him a tell-them-now-or-die look. He is shaking again.

"I was the one who farted!" Koko said closing his eyes.

Everyone was silent… After ten seconds, everyone burst out laughing. Koko laughed with them too.

"Stupidity is really contagious." A boy with raven hair and crimson eyes said as he entered the room. Mikan pouted. Everyone still laughed.

"Natsume-sama, Koko just farted! HAHAHAHA!" Sumire said through her laughs.

PROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT

Everyone stopped laughing. The sound came from Natsume. After ten seconds, still no reactions from everyone. One minute has passed, still they are not moving. They are suppressing their laughs. If they do laugh at him, they'll be roasted into crisp.

Mikan cannot control herself anymore. She has to let it out or she might end up crying because of too much pressure from restraining it.

She cracked up. "BWUAHAHAHAHA!" She even rolled on the floor! Natsume gritted his teeth and walked on Mikan's direction.

_'Oh no! She's dead!' _Everyone thought.

Natsume stopped in front of Mikan who was still laughing. When Natsume reached Mikan's collar, she stopped, looking directly on his eyes. She gulped. He pulled her and…

Everyone gasped. Natsume kissed Mikan in front of them. Their jaws dropped on the floor. It was silent. All you can hear is a camera shutting. Natsume broke the kiss.

"That's what you get for making fun of me." Natsume said leaving the room.

Mikan stood there, shocked at what happened.

"All of the students please proceed to the gymnasium. I repeat please proceed to the gymnasium." Narumi-sensei announced through the radio.

.

* * *

.

_**At the gymnasium…**_

"Good afternoon everyone. We will be having an emergency meeting with the principals today. We would like every one of you to evaluate us, the faculty, based on our teaching. Jinno-sensei will provide you information about it." Narumi-sensei said.

Jinno walked in the front.

PROOOOOOOOT

Everyone, including the teachers, was speechless. They didn't know if they'll laugh or cry. A tear formed on their eyes. Jinno released a thunder around his body.

_'Don't laugh or die!'_

_'Goodness!'_

_'This is the worst torture EVER!'_

_'Why are you doing this to me KAMI-SAMA!'_

_'Spare me!'_

_'Help me get through this hard feeling!'  
_

Those are what Koko read through everyone's mind. Funny that it was a coincidence that they have almost the same expression as the other have._  
_

"EHEM. I'll proceed now. Everyone lend me your ears. Or ELSE." Jinno tapped his stick on his hand. Everyone couldn't believe it. Jinno just farted!

He explained the instructions and the meeting ended without someone dying.

.

* * *

.

**_At the kitchen…_**

"WHOA! My cake!" Anna screamed.

"That's fine Anna, it's just for our pranks you know." Nonoko said.

"Hmm, you're right." Anna said. Her smile grew wide.

"Well we know who the cake-stealer was. After all my potion that you mixed in your cake was my FARTING potion." Nonoko giggled. The two of them let out an evil smile and started to make cookies.

.

* * *

.

**My second fic! Hope you like it. Please review! Thank you very much.**

**If you have time, please read my other fic entitled Tormented Soul!**

**Author's Note: If you have time please do join this forum: http:(slash)(slash)otakujunkie(dot)hightoxic(dot)com(slash)forum**

**Thank you!  
**


End file.
